Opposites
by Snowleopard2801
Summary: Juvia and Natsu's relationship grows as they have missions, hang out, and learn about each other. (Updates take a long time and I'm only continuing because this fanfic hasn't reached it's end)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes will soon be placed at the end of the chapter, thank you for your patience! Disclaimers and such will still be placed at the beginning though.**

So, people from deviantART seemed to like this so, I'm gong to post it here. In this fanfiction, the poem/fanfic is set while Juvia is in Phantom Lord. Disclaimer: I don't own Natsu, Juvia, or the anime Fairy Tail.

Juvia and Natsu fanfic

 _They were complete opposites_  
 _He was fire_  
 _She was water_  
 _He disliked Gray_  
 _She liked Gray_  
 _He liked Lucy_  
 _She disliked Lucy_  
 _He was always happy_  
 _She was always gloomy_  
 _He was outgoing_  
 _She was shy_  
 _He was crazy_  
 _She was calm_  
 _He made many friends from all over_  
 _She never had a true friend_  
 _He loved going on missions_  
 _She dreaded them_  
 _He consumed fire_  
 _She was made of water_  
 _He had pink spikey hair_  
 _She had blue wavy hair_  
 _Everyone loved him_  
 _Everyone despised her_  
 _His fire was beautiful_  
 _Her rain was considered gloomy and depressing_  
 _His weakness was water and motionsickness_  
 _Her weakness was loneliness and depression_  
 _They both shared qualities as well_  
 _They were loyal_  
 _They didn't know their real parents_  
 _Their guild marks were the color of their hair (Natsu's - pink, Juvia's - blue)_  
 _They fought for their guild and protected what was their most beloved_  
 _They were not completely different_  
 _They were polar opposites but they could also be soulmates_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters or their anime. The setting is a little after Juvia joined Fairy Tail.**

Juvia was feeling a bit down. She couldn't seem to make much friends. She always brought everyone's happy mood down by the rain. She luckily got the rain to stop when she met Gray. That happiness was quickly changed when she started "obsessing" over her Gray-sama. She always got jealous when he was near other females of the guild and had a problem making friends when she didn't trust them with Gray.

Juvia also didn't have friends in Phantom Lord so, she didn't know what friends did or acted like. She had Gajeel but, he considered her as merely an acquaintance. She supposed Cana and Erza were also such. Mira was always nice so, Juvia couldn't tell. Levy and Lucy were more into Literature. Juvia guessed that her Gray-sama didn't want much to do with her so, he didn't count.

Juvia was surprised when Natsu approached her depressing corner. He hadn't talked to her much since she joined Fairy Tail and she never thought that he would now. There he was though. He had a grin on his face and a happy walk. His exceed, Happy was annoying Carla. Natsu quickened his pace once he was positive that it was Juvia.

"Hey Juvia! Watcha doing in this corner? Why don't you join in the fun?" Natsu asked while pointing to the guilds notorious fighting. Juvia was very surprised that he chose to talk to her than join in the fighting. She saw him slightly fidget so, she invited him to sit. He flashed a toothy smile and sat at the seat in front of her. She smiled slightly at him and began her questioning.

"Why is Natsu-san here and not in the fight?" Juvia voiced her confusion while scrunching up her eyebrows to show it. Natsu took notice and smiled once again.

"Hey, that's not fair! You're dodging my questions!" Natsu said humorously then added, "As for why I'm here, you weren't seeming like yourself and I wanted to see if you were alright." His face showed concern and that alarmed Juvia. Natsu was almost always happy, this face was one she had not seen directed to her before either. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment, she had not meant to burden Natsu. She also was pleasantly surprised by his worry for her.

"Juvia thanks Natsu-san for his concern but, Juvia is fine," she said hurriedly. She proceeded to mumble to herself while a slightly amused Natsu watched. He grabbed her hand and patted it. Juvia looked up from the table and smiled at Natsu.

Natsu grinned back and told her, "See? That's better. You look better smiling. If you need anyone to talk to, you can always come to me, okay?" Juvia blushed and nodded vigorously. Natsu waved then ran into the battle in the middle of the guild. Juvia decided that Natsu could be her friend. She smiled to herself and thought about what would happen if they were friends. Probably missions, fights, sleepovers, and a ton of food.

 **Well, since people like this, I will continue. Hope you all don't mind it turning into a story. It was originally a poem but, it will be more now. Also, if I misspell anything, it is appreciated if you tell me in the comments. Thanks and hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This shouldn't have spoilers because I haven't watched a lot of Fairy Tail but, that means I kinda don't know a lot of the anime, I know just enough to make this fanfic though._ I don't own these characters or their anime. If I have any errors, pls tell me, it is much appreciated. Thanks and enjoy! Now, continuing from where we left off.**

 _Natsu waved then ran into the battle in the middle of the guild. Juvia decided that Natsu could be her friend. She smiled to herself and thought about what would happen if they were friends. Probably missions, fights, sleepovers, and a ton of food._

The next day, Juvia went to the guild and walked up to the mission board. She was in deep thought over which one she should choose. She was startled by Natsu, who poked her shoulder. She jumped and almost slapped Natsu, who quickly ducked and laughed at how silly Juvia was. Juvia huffed and kept looking at the board. She spoke to Natsu while she was browsing.

"Hello Natsu-san. How are you?" Juvia greeted while reading a mission description. Natsu replied while still chuckling, "Good morning Juvia! I'm good. Did you find any good missions?"

"None yet, Natsu-san. Why do you ask?" she questioned and turned to him, finally. Natsu grinned and told her that he was also planning to get a job/mission. Juvia suddenly got an idea. She would invite Natsu to join her in a mission and maybe see if he would like to hang out with her. As soon as she opened her mouth, Gray came through the door and sat down at Team Natsu's table (Snow: They do have a certain table, right?). She stared for a moment then turned back to Natsu.

"As Juvia was saying, would you like to join Juvia on a mission Natsu-san?" Juvia said with hopeful eyes and a pouty expression. Natsu just couldn't say "no" to that face and he wasn't planning on it. He had always wanted to do something with Juvia; she was always a better person when Gray wasn't there. 'Stupid ice-prick' Natsu thought. He grinned at Juvia and immediately said, "Yes, it will be awesome. Will there be food too?"

Juvia rolled her eyes and smiled, saying, "Juvia can always cook you something once we get back. By the way, where is Happy-san?" (Snow: If this is the wrong honorific, sorry, Idk which honorific means what). Natsu's grin got even wider at the thought of food. He saw Happy sitting near the Team Natsu table. Carla was there also, with Wendy. Juvia looked at his line of sight and the question was answered.

They chose a mission in the forest to capture bandits. They brought up the mission to Mira to get it approved. She nodded and surprisingly didn't ask why they were going on a mission together. Natsu told his group where he was going while Juvia stood near the doors.

Juvia and Natsu made conversations while looking through the forest. They discussed how they would split the reward once they captured the bandits. Juvia had not once mentioned Gray and Natsu hadn't said much about food other than asking what she would make him.

(Snow: Well, Idk how to write fight scenes so, sorry if it sucks, I want the fight scene to be quick so that the story has a good continuation for ch. 4). They were soon attacked by the bandits. There were three of them in total. Natsu took on one with a gun and the one with a knife. Juvia was getting the one with the recently stolen money.

Natsu fired up his fist and shouted out his famous phrase, "I'm all fired up!" and he punched the one with a gun. (Snow: Bandit 1: gun wielder, Bandit 2: knife guy, Bandit 3: money holder). Bandit 2 tried to stab his side but, kept missing because of Natsu's fast reflexes and amazing dodge skills. Bandit 1 got up and fired his gun while he was trying to stand up. Natsu knocked out Bandit 1 with the gun's backend (Snow: I think that's what it's called). He quickly unloaded the gun and tossed it aside. With Juvia, Juvia was having the easy job of chasing Bandit 3. She sent her "water slicer" toward the bandit and knocked him out with a stray rock she found. She pocketed the money and threw Bandit 3 onto her shoulder and carried him back toward Natsu and Bandit 2. She tossed him with his other unconscious friend. She saw Natsu sending fireballs toward Bandit 2 and the bandit kept trying to stab him. Juvia sent a wave and knocked the knife out of his hand, shocking him when Natsu attacked. They then had finished their mission so, they had to move the bandits and money to the town.

They hauled the baddies to the town and gave them to the police and gave the money back, then went to collect their reward. Their employer thanked them and gave them their money. They split it evenly and walked home. Juvia brought him to her dorm and started cooking for him.

 **Thanks for the support on this story peoples! I read the last chapter and realized that I called Carla, Charle, sorry about that. I keep getting confused on their names because of the different versions of Fairy Tail; I keep wanting to call Juvia, Jubia. I'm going to base this on the English names, hope you all don't mind. I will hopefully remember to edit/update certain chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or their anime. Thanks and enjoy! Also, special thanks to MiNi-Chan for being a co-author for this chapter. Now, continuing from where we left off.**

 _They hauled the baddies to the town and gave them to the police and gave the money back, then went to collect their reward. Their employer thanked them and gave them their money. They split it evenly and walked home. Juvia brought him to her dorm and started cooking for him._

As soon as Juvia brought Natsu to her dorm, she started setting up her cooking supplies while Natsu looked around. Juvia allowed him to explore and asked him what he would like to eat.

"Anything is fine, thanks," Natsu replied while staring at all Gray covered items in her dorm. Juvia smiled, eyes and mouth crinkling in a way that shows her happiness. Natsu's pink/salmon hair was the last thing she saw before she started her creation.

Natsu began checking the other rooms since Juvia didn't complain. He thought that if this were Lucy's house, she'd hit him if he went through her stuff, which he did at times. Meanwhile, Juvia was putting a pot full of water on the stove and she uses her water power to boil the water. She put the pasta into the pot.

She let the pasta sit for while and went to check on Natsu. Natsu was faceplanting into her pillows. There was a spider creeping on the wall and she decided to be a troll and put it next to Natsu's arm. It crawled up his arm and Juvia started giggling like a maniac. Natsu felt a tingling on his arm and he looked at his arm and saw eight beady eyes staring at him and he screamed like a little girl. Juvia fell down laughing. "Natsu, you scream like a squealing baby! Hahahaha!" Juvia cried, rolling around in a fit of laughter while Natsu flung the spider on the wall and sent a fireball at the evil bug. Natsu pouted at her. She then ran to get the pasta before it overcooks. She and Natsu got a plateful of the noodles and ate in front of the t.v. They ate the delicious food and watched their favorite show. Juvia invited him to spend the night and Natsu thought it would be like when he slept at Lucy's and agreed. To be continued in ch. 5

 **Thanks for all the support, guys! I didn't think much people would like this story. I try to write a lot but it turns out to be really short, sorry. Also, thanks for all the positive reviews! I will try to add more details and descriptions. If I have any errors, pls tell me, it is much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or their anime. Please bear with the fact that I still have yet to fully watch the anime/read the manga (I am a highschooler, I have other things to do), so descriptions will not be accurate until I have a chance to revise this and compare it to the anime. WARNING - swear words will be used. Thanks and enjoy! Now, continuing from where we left off.**

 _She then ran to get the pasta before it overcooks. She and Natsu got a plateful of the noodles and ate in front of the t.v. They ate the delicious food and watched their favorite show. Juvia invited him to spend the night and Natsu thought it would be like when he slept at Lucy's and agreed._

They stayed up watching new episodes of their favorite show. Juvia was sitting on her silver/gray couch, leaning on the armrest. Natsu was upside down on the sky blue recliner. They were getting slightly bored of watching t.v. for 2 hours; there was more to be done, it was a sleepover after all. Natsu's bored onyx eyes stared at the t.v. until they lit up with an idea filled with mischief.

Juvia was still paying attention to the climax of the story on the t.v. She scooted closer to the t.v.; the best part was coming, she just knew it. Her face was inches from the t.v. and she was very focused on the events happening on the screen; she didn't even see a pillow being flung in her direction. Her face was knocked down to the floor and she was pissed. Natsu just made her miss the best part! He will pay.

Juvia's hair was covering her face but, if Natsu had seen her expression, he'd be terrified for his life. She had a shadow over her face, red and deadly looking eyes, and an evil smirk. She started fake crying to make him feel guilty. He heard and immediately ran over to her. "Shit, Juvia, I didn't think I hit you with enough force to hurt you. Sorry, do you want me to get an icepack?" Natsu panicked, eyes darting over her, checking for her injury. Juvia then slammed the pillow into his face and he tripped and fell. Juvia laughed at him and grabbed more pillows for ammo. Natsu realized what happened and quickly ran for cover. Juvia threw pillows at him and used her water power to make it go farther.

Then, when she was out of pillows, Natsu grabbed a pillow and tackled her. He put the pillow on her and sat on her. "Natsu-san, get off of Juvia!" Juvia screeched, trying to knock him off of her while Natsu laughed. He didn't trust letting her up, she'd try to attack.

"Surrender then," he said while looking at the t.v.

"Never!" Juvia exclaimed then shoved him off, actually getting his ass off of her. She then realized that the should shut up before Erza started pounding down the door. That surprisingly hadn't happened yet but, she wasn't taking her chances. Natsu groaned and Juvia slammed her hand over his mouth and whispered "shhh". He then understood and shut up. Then they started laughing, quietly, about the situation. They got up and Natsu sat down on the couch again while Juvia made popcorn.

 **Muhahaha second cliffhanger; you'll have to wait for ch.6 to be uploaded, which will be soon since you guys have been waiting patiently for my lazy ass to finish chapters. Ch. 6 will be up soon and thanks for all the support, guys! Also, thanks for all the positive reviews! If I have any errors, pls tell me, it is much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, their anime, or the movie "Scream". Btw this chapter may make you hungry, sorry. Thanks and enjoy! Now, continuing from where we left off.**

 _Then they started laughing, quietly, about the situation. They got up and Natsu sat down on the couch again while Juvia made popcorn._

Juvia ran back into the room with the fresh popcorn (sorry if this makes you hungry). Natsu smelled the salty scent and his mouth started salivating at the thought of the buttery, salty, delicious popcorn. He quickly reached into the bag and was immediately slapped in the hand by Juvia. He was slightly shocked until she put the popcorn in the bowl and told him it had to sit a while. He frowned and began his protests.

"I can eat hot stuff though, it doesn't affect me. I eat fire! Simple warm popcorn won't harm me," he explained. Juvia shook her head at him, her curls falling out because of how fast she shook her head. Juvia grabbed the bowl, ran to the "love seat" (two seat couch), and dove onto the couch. Natsu ran after her and hopped up on the couch, grabbing the remote in the process. He sat next to her, though it was kinda awkward because there was less room.

"Whatcha wanna watch Juvia?" he questioned, flicking the channels, looking for a good movie.

"Hmmm... How about a horror movie, Natsu-san?" Juvia suggested and because of that, had a fantasy vision but, instead of Gray, it was Natsu. Her eyes widened in surprise of her imagination. She then blinked rapidly to get the images out with her face flushing (her vision was of her getting scared and Natsu comforting her). Natsu was preoccupied by the movie selection to notice her odd behavior. He then selected _Scream_.

Juvia grabbed a large blanket and wrapped it around Natsu and herself. Natsu turned the volume up a bit and leaned back. He and Juvia waited for the t.v. programmer to start the movie up. It began with the telephone ringing and screaming heard when title screen flashed.

Juvia flinched slightly when the part where the phone guy said, "You never told me your name," to which, the blonde replied, "Why do you want to know my name?" in a flirty voice. The phone dude responded with, "I wanna know who I'm looking at."

Natsu patted her head and looked back at the jumped when the guy called back and before the blonde could finish her sentence, yelled something about gutting her like a fish if she hung up once again. Natsu got worried about her and hugged her. Juvia's terrified eyes stared at the screen and buried her head in Natsu's shoulder. Juvia yelped at the gory scene of Steve's death, even though it wasn't shown much. She hadn't seen such violence, even if she was a Fairy Tail mage. The screen then flashed the blonde girls death and Juvia cried a little while Natsu flinched. Neither could look away from the screen until the scene transitioned.

Natsu and Juvia fell asleep before they revealed the person or people behind the mask. Juvia woke up at 4:15 in the morning, a time when there is a little bit of darkness just before the sunrise and silence before the bird songs. Juvia stretched and yawned, just then realizing what or who she was laying on. Natsu had a peaceful face and a dreamy grin, not dreamy as in good-looking, dreamy as in your having the best dream ever grin. _Although,_ Juvia thought, sleepily, _his smile is that kind of dreamy as well._ She then fully awoke before she knew what she was thinking. She wondered how he could have a good dream when they watched a horror film, she herself had good dreams because she knew and trusted that Natsu would protect her. Absentmindedly she put a kiss on his head. She was still in thought about the movie; they never did see the ending and she knew there was a second movie. Juvia remember the characters, their personalities, and their deaths. _Those teens were too young to die. Poor souls._ Juvia then remembered the annoying news lady. _Such a rude lady, asking those personal questions._

Natsu woke up as soon as Juvia's lips left his head. He was still sleepy but, alert and now confused. Juvia looked zoned out and had a glazed over look to her eyes. She appeared to be deep in thought. He looked around and saw their position. She had the blanket on both of them, half off by their legs, legs intertwined, and her head tilted on his shoulder. He smiled, this was better than Lucy's; by now, Lucy would have kicked him out and Juvia seemed to be ok in this position, with such little space. Juvia was pulled by her thoughts when Natsu poked her forehead. She blushed and mumbled incoherent apologies. Natsu waited for her to finish and greeted a good morning with a smile.

Juvia smiled back and tried to untangle their legs so she could make breakfast. She told Natsu to wait and that he could change the channel or they could finish the movie. Natsu left it at the same channel, he really wanted to see who the killer was. Juvia made blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, whip cream, sprinkles, and berries on top. She brought the plates of food in the t.v. room/living room and put them onto foldable tables. Natsu drooled at the food's edible decorations.

 **Another cliff hanger.** **I have a friend like Juvia so, this is how I'm basing Juvia's reactions. Hope you enjoyed! To be continued in da next chapter! Thanks for all the support, guys! And even more people follow, favorite, and review now, yay! Thanks for all the positive reviews! If I have any errors, pls tell me, it is much appreciated**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or their anime.** **Thanks and enjoy! Now, continuing from where we left off.**

 _Juvia smiled back and tried to untangle their legs so she could make breakfast. She told Natsu to wait and that he could change the channel or they could finish the movie. Natsu left it at the same channel, he really wanted to see who the killer was. Juvia made blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, whip cream, sprinkles, and berries on top. She brought the plates of food in the t.v. room/living room and put them onto foldable tables. Natsu drooled at the food's edible decorations._

Natsu and Juvia ate the beautiful breakfast. They watched in silent horror of the movie's gory end. They both had that awkward leg touch where their cross-legged knees are in the way of one another's. They finished the movie and food then went to get ready for their days. Juvia lead Natsu to the door and asked to meet him later at the guild. Natsu agreed happily and he walked out of her dorm (apartment, flat, whatever it's called) and realized something; Erza was in this building, she would kick his ass if she found him here.

He then spun around and started knocking on Juvia's door. She opened the door quickly and he ran in the safety of her room. "Natsu-chan, what are you doing?!" Juvia said, startled by Natsu's random appearance moments after he left her. Natsu barely noticed the honorific change.

"So, it's Natsu-chan now?" he moved his eyebrows in a funny way.

A flustered Juvia replied, "Kya, Natsu-chan just answer the question!" He chuckled and explained his predicament. Juvia nodded in understandment. Juvia then smirked and ran to her room. She came back out with two controllers and she put in a pvp game. Natsu just stared while Juvia set up the two player game. He wondered what game she put in. Juvia chose one of the Mortal Kombat games and selected her character, Kitana. Natsu was having trouble deciding his character so Juvia chose for him, Liu Kang.

They both pressed start and waited for the 'Go!' and started button mashing. Juvia used her fans to propel him into the air then sliced him with the blades attached to them. Natsu groan, "Not fair!" Then he used his Dragon's Fire and caught her character off guard. Natsu made combos by button mashing while Juvia was sitting calmly and waited for the power bar to go up for a fatality. She wasn't expecting Natsu to quickly kill her before she got her energy up.

Natsu started using kicks and punches against her character and was winning. Juvia saw and became nervous, afraid he would win. Juvia had random spurs of the moment but this one is by far the most random, she licked Natsu's left cheek and while Natsu was wiping her saliva off, she quickly killed his character. Natsu's face was red and he was slightly complaining that she cheated. Juvia laughed manically with a pink face. Juvia used her fatality and Kitana slammed her fan blades into Liu Kang, the x-ray displaying all of the broken bones.

Natsu kept looking back and forth at Juvia and the t.v. His suspicion didn't save him and he lost. Juvia jumped up and down, whooping (yelling). Juvia pat Natsu's head and told him, "Don't worry, one day you will become as pro as the Juvia!" Natsu laughed at her statement and facial expression. She looked pretty dang cute, you know, for a Gray fangirl.

 **Well I'm done with this chapter XD Hope you liked it. This story is being improvised, sorry if it sucks. (*Chan is for both male and females and is like for a close friend, san is for acquaintances, kun is also for both but on a more professional level, _I think_ \- The Anime Man: Joey-kun or Joey-chan? Japanese 101.) Sorry for the long delay, my brain was like "I'll post another chapter soon" and then I procrastinated and yeah, don't procrastinate, it's a horrible idea. XD Anyway, thank you all for being so patient I hope you like this chapter and it hopefully makes up for the long wait. Thanks for all the support! Also, if I have any errors, pls tell me, it is much appreciated.**


	8. Non-chapterChapter 8

**I don't own these characters or their anime.**

Natsu grabbed the hand Juvia was using to pet him and pulled her on top of him. She blushed and tried to scramble out of his reach. He grinned and buried his head in her hair. Juvia let out a light screech and her face was red. She stopped squirming once Natsu let her go. Juvia turned around and Natsu saw her face was the same as his.

He didn't intend to do that at all, his "dragon" instinct kicked in (since he was raised by a dragon, he should have some personality traits of a dragon). Juvia laughed at him; he seemed more clueless than she was. He looked around, avoiding her face. Then, all of a sudden, the reader decided to peer into the screen for more of the fluff and got transported into the fanfic! Your (eye color) eyes widened in shock of these turn of events.

You scanned Juvia's room and happened to see Natsu and Juvia sitting on the loveseat, cuddling. You started fangirling and you grabbed your conveniently placed pocket camera and started taking millions of pictures. Your eyes were sparkling; having a fantasy about your OTP's future. A little girl with pink, curled hair running around the park while her beautiful bluenette mother was standing, watching her carefully, and her left hand had a sparkly ring on her finger while her right was intertwined. The right hand was linked to a handsome male who had spikey pink hair and cheerful onyx eyes.

You stopped you fantasies when you came back to the real world then looked back at the device that you were reading the fanfic from. You stared, waiting for Snowleopard2801 to update. Then she did. You were amazed that it was finished then stared at the screen, reading: "I have updated! Hope you like this chapter. It involves Natsu being trapped on a train with Juvia..."

 **Btw I watched an episode in season 2 where it showed a bit of Juvia's room and was like "Well, now all the readers hate me because I didn't do enough research to write about her room". Hopefully you can just imagine the description I put as the setting or you can just change the setting in your head to Juvia's actual room.** **Please excuse my lack of updates, I started school again and I'm still getting adjusted to all of the rooms, homework, and sleeping early/waking early. And it's late here on a school night so, hopefully this is good enough. And since I know you all have been waiting for the "fluffiness", this chapter will be all about it (no matter how much I dislike writing it XD) Also, _this chapter is a bit of a joke or a possible foreshadow_ (foreshadow: hint or clue to a futere event). _Well now you have a hint to what's going to happen in the REAL update_ _._ Sorry, I kinda just wanted to involve you guys for a short bit. I would've made the chapter longer but I have school tomorrow so I needs my sleep. (Snow: it's Saturday now so, I don't have school and I got more sleep). Also, something happened to this story that kinda got glitched so, hopefully I fixed it. Thanks for reading!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I still have not watched all of the anime, I just know common knowledge and what my friend has told me. Thanks and enjoy!** **I don't own these characters or their anime.**

 _Juvia pat Natsu's head and told him, "Don't worry, one day you will become as pro as the Juvia!" Natsu laughed at her statement and facial expression. She looked pretty dang cute, you know, for a Gray fangirl._

Juvia and Natsu have been planning on traveling. Juvia suggested this to Natsu and he agreed. He unfortunately forgot to mention that he hated any sort of transportation vehicle.

"Buahle" Juvia grimaced as Natsu barfed out the window of the train. She shouldv'e made Happy come. Happy left to spend his day with Carla. Juvia slowly asked, "Are you okay, Natsu-chan?"

"Yes, just great," he retorted, throwing his head on her lap. Juvia's face was faintly pink. She ran her fingers through his hair to soothe him. Natsu fell into a peaceful sleep. Juvia was lost in thought. She thought about Gray and about how it was obvious that he didn't love her in that way.

Natsu used to love Lisanna and Lucy. He just knew Lucy liked someone else and Lisanna was dead. Juvia was becoming one of his best friends; she cooked for him, didn't have a problem about his manners, or that he likes to spent the night, and she was a generally good person. The train stopped and Juvia tapped Natsu's head.

Natsu quickly got up and ran out the doors. "FREEDOM AT LAST!"

"NATSU-CHAN DON'T LEAVE JUVIA LIKE THAT!" Juvia tripped after him. He caught her at last second. He picked her up "bridal style" and started running toward a town. The little town had tiny shops set up all over. "Natsu Natsu, look look," Juvia jumped out of his arms and ran to a cafe. She pointed at one of her favorite teas and said "Can Juvia get this please?" with huge eyes.

"Yeah, sure. What are friends for?" Juvia just got friendzoned. "What?"

"I said 'What are friends for?'"

"But Juvia and Natsu-chan are more than friends, right?"

Natsu's face got red. "We are best friends!" Then Natsu's face got sweaty and he laughed.

Juvia giggled at him and ran into the store to buy her and Natsu a drink. Natsu could feel his pulse speed up. He felt nervous and happy. Damnit Juvia, why must you make him feel this way.

Natsu waited for Juvia to come out of the store. "That's quite the cute couple," an old lady said once Juvia handed Natsu his drink and their hands grazed each other. Juvia and Natsu blushed but said nothing.

They wandered around a park that was (conveniently) near the cafe. Juvia, for whatever reason, held Natu's hand. Natsu started a conversation which led to a debate; which was better; rainy days or sunny days.

"Sunny days are better because Juvia does not cause people's days to be ruined."

"Rainy days are a nice break from all the sun and people can be bastards."

"Juvia says the sun is better because it makes the pretty flowers grow."

"Juvia, plants need water too..."

"Shut up."

"Rain is pretty too."

"Thank you Natsu-chan," Juvia said as she gave him a bonecrushing hug.

 **Heyo peoples. Sorry about the lack of chapters, I'm back for a few hours, I can finally write that chapter you all have been waiting for. By the way, thank all of you for your patience and the new favs/fallows, I try so it's nice to know people like it.** And before you all hate me, I am talking about all the times Gray was avoiding Juvia and not giving her an answer AND IDK IF GRUVIA IS 100% CANNON. **Another thing: I am not good at writing romance so please bear with me, I am writing what I know and I cannot describe things very well. Well I'm done, hope you enjoyed and hopefully I can post more.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. So explanation to why this is late: Everything sucks, only explanation. I broke the device I used to make the fanfics, I got sick, lost inspiration, got sick of this fandom **(I really don't want to write this anymore but I will continue for a** ** _few more chapters_** **)** , I made a chapter on Valentine's but it DELETED TWICE so I said "F this". I've been reading some romance fanfics/mangas and watched romance movies to help me create an accurate description for things - you're welcome.

 _ **IMPORTANT**_ : Thanks for the reviews and help. **If you guys want me to continue for a few more chapters, I need to know what you want to read about.** I think the friendship part of this fanfic is extremely long and the end can be friendship or romance so that I can finish and possibly make a new and improved fanfic. So please write what you would like to read about. **Also, I will make some chapters first person points of view and I have noticed that there are too many author notes so I will use them less, get rid of them, or move them to the end of the chapter so you can skip/don't have to read them.** If you notice anything wrong with the story such as spelling, grammar, or an update that went wrong, feel free to say so in the reviews. **Characters may be "out of character".**

 **Sorry guys but I must put this in- I have absolutely no idea what to write now, sorry for people waiting for the romance to bloom, this fanfic needs to progress soon. Do they have like anything to do that I can add into the story to make it interesting? Do they have any jobs or are there just missions?**

Thanks and enjoy!

 **I don't own these characters or their anime.**

 **Thoughts -** _(thoughts)_

 _"Shut up."_

 _"Rain is pretty too."_

 _"Thank you Natsu-chan," Juvia said as she gave him a bonecrushing hug._

 _ **Natsu Pov**_

Juvia and I continued adventuring. We talked about likes and dislikes. She even told me why she had that teru teru bozu doll. She was very animated with the way she talked and her third person speaking was adorable.

"Juvia and Natsu-chan should do this more often!" she exclaimed with starry eyes.

"Sure, as long as we can get food!" I chuckled. She smiled and nodded eagerly. Suddenly, we heard a song playing. Juvia started jumping and she dragged me to the source of the music.

 _ **Juvia Pov**_ (third person and first person because of her dialect)

I pulled Natsu with me to listen to the beautiful tune.

"Where are we going, Juv?" he questioned. I continued on until we reached our destination.

"This is Juvia's jam! Does Natsu-chan want to dance with Juvia?" I asked, nervous and excited. He contemplated it for a bit and grinned at me. And no, my heart did not skip a beat. _Juvia, you are such a terrible liar._

"I'm all fired up!" he yelled and the tables turned as he was dragging her to the dance floor.

We danced and danced until we got kicked out because Natsu set fire to the DJ. Whoops. We had to pay for the damage but overall, it was a fun day. I think Natsu even looked like he liked me more than a friend.

 _ **Natsu Pov**_

Strange, Juvia went silent for a moment. I turned and she was slightly pink, staring off into space. I waved my hand in her face, "Heyo, anyone there?"

She blinked and jumped, startled.

"J..juvia is fine, do not scare her like that!" she gasped.

We then started laughing at nothing and continued on.

 **This is as far as my brain can go for today. Plan on making them kiss in the next chapter so the story can progress. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
